Sleepless in Angel Grove
by Lekta
Summary: Jason notices that Tommy hasn't been sleeping and decides to do something about it. Not Slash. R


Sleepless in Angel Grove:

Summary: Jason notices how tired Tommy's been and proposes a sleepover to help out his friend (after Tommy is no longer under Rita's spell)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, I would've kept the original rangers together longer.

Jason couldn't help but stare at the green-clad boy who shuffled over to his locker. Tommy's head was drooping as if his neck couldn't hold it up anymore. His feet were sliding across the floor and there were dark, purple bags under his eyes. He couldn't believe that the boy he was staring at was the same martial artist he had fought just a few weeks before. That Tommy had full of energy even if he was shy when making friends. Of course, that had been before Rita had cast her spell on Tommy and turned him into her evil Green Ranger. That Tommy had been cold and cruel as he fought against his friends, pretending to be concerned when he was betraying them. Then there was the guilty Tommy after the spell had broken, the one who had wanted to still be a Power Ranger and do good with his powers. The one Zordon had welcome into the fold. Then there was this Tommy, who looked like he hadn't slept in days, who was quiet and unsure around his friends.

Kim cleared her throat pointedly, gaze flickering to Tommy in concern. She was the one who had tentatively brought up Tommy's condition when the boy had cancelled on yet another movie night at Zack's house. Billy said that he had noticed that Tommy was becoming more forgetful but didn't think there was cause for concern. Trini said that Tommy had confided that he still felt guilty over what he did to them and wanted to make amends. Zack was still pissed that Tommy had betrayed them and refused to answer. Jason had promised Kim that he would pay closer attention to Tommy. He was a bit startled to see that Tommy was closing himself off, avoided eating lunch at the same table as the Rangers and spent a lot of time looking dead on his feet.

It was his job to look after the team and Tommy was now part of his team. But Jason was at a loss of what to do. He had already assured Tommy countless times that he didn't blame him for being under Rita's spell. He had signed up Tommy and him for every martial arts partner event that he could find. He invited Tommy out with the rest of the gang. He had thought his plan on making Tommy part of the team was working. Tommy had started opening up about living with his uncle because his mother had lost custody of him when he was thirteen. He had started meeting up at the Youth Centre and even trying to make amends with each of the Rangers. He helped Kim with her gardening club, Trini with practicing her Spanish, okay he didn't really help Billy so much as let Billy tutor him in math which was a sure way to get the young genius to like him. He had complimented Zack on his hip-hop kido which seemed to make the dark-haired boy inwardly pleased.

_So, what went wrong?_

"Jason," Kim started, touching his arm gently, warm eyes looking up into his own.

"When'd you notice how sick he looks?" Jason asked her.

Kim bit her lip and glanced to the side before answering, "about a week ago."

"What happened a week ago?" Jason muttered under his breath, trying to rack his brain for the answer to the puzzle called 'Tommy'.

"I don't know, there was that stupid monster of Rita's who looked like a cow. And then there was the fish monster at the beach." Kim answered, wrinkling her nose at the memory.

"The beach-?" Jason wondered out loud. He felt like smacking himself.

The beach._ Damnit._

He remembered that monster. He had drained all the water from the ocean and then spit it back at the people, turning them into sea urchin and underwater plant life. There had been a little boy and his mother that was hiding under the life guard tower; Tommy had raced over to help them while the rest of the Rangers were taking care of the monster. The woman had freaked on seeing Tommy. She started hitting him, telling at him about being a monster and how she wouldn't let him her hurt her son. The little boy had hid behind his mother, shaking with fear. They were afraid of the Green Ranger, of Tommy because they only knew him as a villain, they didn't know that he had been under an evil spell. They just saw a Power Ranger attacking their city.

"Crap," Jason groaned. Kim shot him a questioning look

"I know what went wrong," Jason answered, watching Tommy wearily pull his books out of his locker and put them into his bag, getting ready for the weekend. The rest of the hallway was filled with cheerful and elated students eager for the weekend to begin, except for Tommy who looked like there was a raincloud storming above his head.

"Jason?" Kim asked, confused. Jason put his hands on Kim's shoulder, squeezing them in comfort as he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'll take care of it, Kim." He promised her. She nodded, having faith that the team's 'older brother' would take care of everything.

"Do you need any help?" She asked timidly. He gave her a kind smile.

"I think this is something I need to do myself."

Kim nodded again, hugging her books to her chest.

"Trini, Billy, Zack and I are gonna have a picnic in the park on Sunday. You should try to get him to come," Kim looked up through her long eyelashes.

"I think you should invite him yourself," Jason said with a teasing smile. "He'll probably agree if you do it."

Kim blushed pink and readjusted her books. She wished Jason a good weekend and gave one lost searching look to Tommy before going her separate way. Jason shut his locker, hoisting his bag over one shoulder and went over to Tommy who finally shut his own locker. Jason slapped a hand over Tommy's shoulder, watching with a frown as the normally quick martial artist fumbled, a tired fist finally making its' way to Jason's face before being stopped by Jason's other hand. Tommy blinked at him and Jason tried to give him a smile but he guessed it looked more like a grimace if Tommy's expression was anything to go by.

"Hey, bro. You ready to go?" Jason asked cheerfully. Tommy blinked slowly, mouth parted as if trying to say something.

"Go?" Tommy asked, finally, licking his lips.

"Yeah, you're staying over at my house this weekend." Jason continued. Tommy's expression seemed fearful for a second before it turned back to the tired look that Jason had seen for the past week.

Tommy shook his head, "can't."

"Why not?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've got homework and stuff," Tommy shrugged in reply.

"I'm in all your classes except gym; if you've got homework then I've got homework and I've only got a questionnaire to fill out for Civics." Jason said, quickly shooting down Tommy's excuse.

"I've got gym homework. Plus, I got stuff to do at home," Tommy continued lamely.

"Gym homework?" Jason raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing his friend. "Your uncle's not gonna be back until Tuesday which is why you asked me to come help you clean up the house on Monday."

Tommy shifted on his feet and looked away from Jason.

The Red Ranger's expression softened and he said, "We haven't spent any time together in days. I hardly get to see you and I'm pretty stressed out from ranger stuff. I just want some time to unwind. And you can't spend your life with your head in the sand, hiding from your friends. I won't let you. So, are gonna come quietly or do I have to pull rank?"

Tommy tried to glare at Jason but it came out looking more tired than threatening. Finally, his shoulders drooped in acquiescence and he let himself be steered towards the parking lot by Jason's arm firmly around his shoulder.

"I'm _fine_ and I don't have any of my stuff with me," Tommy protested, quietly.

"We'll stop by your place and get your clothes. My mom's been waiting for you to come back over for dinner, anyways. For some reason she likes you." Jason said, giving Tommy a smile to show that he was teasing.

"Shut up," Tommy rolled his eyes, weakly shoving at Jason's shoulder. "She just likes having someone to talk to whose brain isn't filled with football or jock stuff."

"I don't only talk about football," Jason protested, getting into the driver's side of his jeep. Tommy slid into the passenger seat, buckling up while Jason watched, appraising. Seemingly satisfied, Jason turned the key in the ignition. He was stopped by Tommy's hand on his arm.

"Yeah?" Jason questioned, glancing down at Tommy's hand.

"Seatbelt," Tommy reminded him with a smirk.

Jason rolled his eyes but complied. He turned to Tommy with an exasperated look, holding his arms out as if saying 'happy?' Tommy grinned cheekily and Jason muttered under his breath, pulling out of the parking spot and down the street. First stop was Tommy's house, a beautiful white European style villa that overlooked the ocean. Five minutes later, Jason was still awed by how quickly Tommy could pack a bag; they were on their way into the suburbs where the Scotts lived.

Jason lived in a two bedroom bungalow with his parents, Colin and Laura about twenty minutes drive from Angel Grove high. There was a two-door garage and a blooming garden that Tommy had seen Mrs. Scott tending to. Jason pulled his jeep into the driveway and got out, patiently waiting for Tommy by the door. He kept his hand on Tommy's back as they entered the house, Jason shouting out a greeting to his mother who was reading another harlequin romance novel in the family room.

Laura Scott was much shorter than her son and Tommy; Jason practically swallowed her with his welcoming hug. She had dark hair, the same colour as Jason's but hers curled under slightly, framing a heart-shaped face. Her eyes and smile were warm as she dragged Tommy down for a hug and Tommy almost couldn't stop himself from sinking into that motherly embrace and just letting go for a moment.

"You guys okay with pizza for dinner? Your father's picking it up from Antonio's on his way home from work." Laura asked with a smile.

"Antonio's pizza's the best. What's the occasion?" Jason asked, stealing an apple from the bowl on the table.

"Don't know. It was your father's idea. Maybe he knew Tommy was coming?" Laura teased, giving Tommy a wink.

"Tommy didn't even know he was coming," Jason snorted, biting into the fruit.

"I thought we talked about you kidnapping your friends, Jason?" His mother teased. Tommy smiled at the banter.

"If I didn't kidnap him then he'd never go anywhere," Jason said in mock defence. He slung an arm around Tommy's shoulders, companionably.

"Well, go find something to do until dinner." Laura shooed them away, turning back to her book.

"Hoops?" Jason asked, not even waiting for Tommy to answer, just pulling him out the backdoor and to the driveway where the basketball hoop was residing.

It was eight hours, four slices of pizza each, one game of football and one game of scrabble before Tommy and Jason finally wearily climbed the stairs to Jason's bedroom. The clock was blinking _11:15_ but Tommy looked dead on his feet, his eyes were barely open so Jason took pity on him and decided to turn in early for once. Tommy fell on one of the twin beds; face first and his clothes still on. Jason chuckled and got ready for bed, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. He brushed his teeth and came back to find Tommy still in the same position. Jason grinned and grabbed Tommy's leg, pulling him off the bed.

"Wha-?" Tommy murmured groggily, staring at Jason.

"Bathroom's free," Jason said cheerfully. He watched a bit concerned as Tommy struggled to his feet and weaved his way into the bathroom. Not wanting to seem like he was spying on his friend, he got into his own bed. He waited until Tommy was safely in his own bed and quietly snoring before he rolled over and went to sleep.

It was the whimpering that woke Jason up. He was pulled away from dreams of winning a karate championship by a slight noise. At first, Jason thought it was something outside but the whimpering continued, followed by shuffling and his eyes snapped open.

_Something was wrong._

Jason, turned on the little bedside lamp which bathed the room in a dim glow, just enough to make out the barest of details. He could see the thrashing form from the other side of the room and quickly got to his feet, stumbling over his dirty clothes in his effort to get his friend. Tommy was sleeping on his back, neck muscles corded in stress and sweat glistening on his brow. Every little while he would let out another whine in the back of his throat and toss his head to the other side. Jason sat down on the tiny bed, hands grabbing Tommy's shoulders to wake him up.

"Tommy," Jason whispered in the darkness.

Tommy seemed to stiffen at the touch, body as taut as a bow string.

"Tommy, come on, man. Wake up. It's okay, Tommy." Jason murmured, trying to rub the stress out of his friend's shoulders.

"Come on, bro." Jason pleaded, growing more distressed as Tommy's whimpers grew louder, little words making their way out of his mouth.

"No, stop...Jason...sorry..." Tommy seemed to be pleading with the imaginary characters in his nightmare. Jason shook Tommy harder, hoping not to harm his friend but growing more worried when Tommy continued to plead with the Jason in his mind. He could only imagine of what Tommy was dreaming about and none of it was good.

"Tommy...Please, wake up." Jason said more forcefully, grabbing Tommy's flailing wrists.

Tommy's eyes snapped open, still foggy with sleep. Jason quickly let go of his friend's wrists and leaned back a bit, in case Tommy felt like fighting against him.

"Tommy?" Jason said hesitantly. The brown eyes that snapped to Jason's own were filled with so much anguish that Jason felt his breath catch.

"Jason..." Tommy finally said hoarsely. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, bro?" Jason asked.

"I killed you... I'm sorry..." Tommy said, letting out a little sob, shoulders slumping down further.

"Oh, Tommy," Jason sighed in sympathy, guessing what Tommy's nightmare was about. "I'm right here. You just had a nightmare. You didn't kill me."

"I killed you," Tommy whispered, shaking his head in denial. Jason grabbed Tommy's hand and pressed it to his chest, right where his heart was. He could feel his own heart beating away wildly in his chest, reacting to his own fear for Tommy. Jason counted each beat, a sure sign that he was alive, that Tommy hadn't killed him, hoping that his plan would work. He watched as Tommy's eyes widened in recognition and were becoming more alert with each passing second.

"I'm right here," Jason whispered in reassurance, keeping Tommy's hand where it was.

"It was a nightmare?" Tommy said, a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah," Jason affirmed.

Tommy let out a sigh and pulled his hand off Jason's heart, turning away to face the wall, embarrassed. He drew his legs up to his chest, wordlessly making more room for Jason on the bed.

"I'm guessing this is why you've looked like a zombie lately?" Jason asked, breaking the silence in the room. Tommy just nodded, staring at the bedroom wall as if looking for an answer there.

"Want to tell me what it was about?" Jason continued lightly, not even bothered that Tommy wasn't speaking.

"...I killed you," Tommy whispered in the dark. Jason could make out the devastated expression on his face.

"Is it always me?" Jason asked.

Tommy shook his head, "last time it was Kim."

"And I'm guessing it was the rest of the rangers as well?" Jason sighed, already knowing the answer.

"And the little boy and his mother and Ernie," Tommy took a shuddering breath.

"Were you the Green Ranger in this dream?" Jason asked. He watched as Tommy's breath caught in his throat and Jason nodded, accepting that as an answer.

"I did so many terrible things, Jason." Tommy said, hoarsely, shaking his head.

"Man, that wasn't you." Jason shook his head.

"Bu-" Tommy protested. Jason rolled his eyes and took a breath, clamping a hand on the back of Tommy's neck and turning the younger boy towards him so they were looking at each other. He brought their faces close, foreheads nearly touching and Tommy tried to pull back, a little fearfully but Jason wouldn't let him.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once more, Tommy, okay?" Jason said seriously, eyes blazing. "It wasn't your fault. I forgive you. We've all forgiven you. Even Zack's forgiven you and Zack can hold grudges forever. You were under a spell and now you're not. The Power Ranger powers were always meant to be used for good and Rita likes to use magic to make us all turn bad but it's our friends and who we are that bring us back. You're a good person, Tommy. Okay?"

Tommy nodded quickly if still a bit doubtful and Jason let out another sigh. He wasn't getting through to his stubborn friend.

"I can count on one hand the number of times any of us Rangers had been turned against each other. And we all have nightmares about it. If anything, it's like a rite of passage." Jason tried again.

"A rite of passage?" Tommy's eyes held disbelief, leaving behind some of the fear and uncertainty.

"Yeah, so you see, now you're one of us. So, no more guilt." Jason wagged his finger in front of Tommy's face, finally releasing his grip on the boy's neck.

"No promises," Tommy muttered still looking a bit pale.

It took a few moments of quiet considering before Jason came to a decision.

"Alright, move over." He said. Tommy looked up at him in shock and recoiled a bit.

"What?"

"Move over, we're sharing the bed so hopefully you can get some sleep tonight," Jason said, pushing at Tommy so his friend was against the wall. It was a bit of a squeeze and not entirely comfortable for two grown teenagers to share a twin bed together. Tommy's knee was jabbing him in the side and he was staring down at Jason as if he had grown another head, or had become one of Rita's monsters. Jason sighed – he seemed to sigh a lot when it came to Tommy- and pushed Tommy down so he was lying on his back and their shoulders were touching.

"Uh, Jase?" Tommy said, a bit uncertainly.

Jason rolled his eyes, "oh for- relax, bro. We're just sharing a bed. I'm not coming onto you or anything. Brothers share beds all the time."

"Yeah, when they're tiny and actually related," Tommy pointed out, his elbow hitting Jason's ribs and making his friend grunt in surprise. It quickly withdrew and there was another bit of awkward shuffling before they finally found something semi-comfortable.

"Brothers share beds when they need each other. Now, go to sleep. You've hardly gotten any sleep this past week." Jason said, using his no-nonsense tone that he had copied from his mother. It worked on most of the Rangers but of course, Tommy always had to be difficult.

"How do you know that?" Tommy asked a bit surprised.

"It's my job to know." Jason would've shrugged but there wasn't any room on the tiny bed.

"Because you're the team leader?" Tommy guessed.

"There's that," Jason conceded. "There's also the fact that I'm the oldest, I'm your friend, it's my house and we're brothers."

"Brothers?" Tommy asked quietly.

"We're as good as. Being a ranger means being part of the ranger family, Kim's the sweet little sister, Trini's the calm, older sister, Billy's the nerdy younger brother and Zack's the middle child which makes you the youngest brother. And don't worry, that won't ruin your chances with Kim. It's a _symbolic_ family. So, as your team leader and older brother, I order you to go to sleep." Jason explained. Tommy huffed and Jason could imagine a half-smile on the Green Ranger's face. It was quiet and Jason was relieved, figuring that Tommy had drifted off finally.

"Jase?" Tommy's voice broke the silence of the dark room and Jason could've groaned out loud. He kept thinking he'd need to knock some sense into Tommy's head before he went back to sleep.

"Yeah?" Jason acknowledged.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, bro."


End file.
